Secluded Love
by WestonSUX I love HP
Summary: Ginny is in her sixth year, the trio and Draco in their seventh. Ginny is 17, and realizes that she gave up something that maybe she shouldn't of. Her feelings for Draco are immense, yet how he feels to her is hidden beneath his Slytherin ways..
1. Ch 1 Reflection

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing from Harry Potter, nothing in this story. If I did, well then i'd be damn rich!

A/N: This is my first fanfic by myself. I win! WooT, okay. My friend got me into writing them (i.e. AMI) so I wanted to try this out. Hope you like it and I want to hear what you think. Oh yeah.. BE NICE!! hehe, thanks!

Ginny turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong with me? Don't I know any better? 'Oh yeah, I want to be with the person that hurts me!' Real smooth, Ginny." Ginny sat in her favorite spot, a secluded area in the Restricted Section of the library. It was well past one, yet all she could do was sit and think of the mistake she had made. Tears fell, staining the book she had been reading. She reflected back to the past twenty-four hours, on how she had made the biggest decision any girl who was only 17 should make..

Ginny's pace quickened. Next year would be her last, and she couldn't wait. She had learned so much over the last five years, mostly about trust, and what comes along with it. Her childish feelings for Harry had dispersed, and her brother and Hermione were very much in love, for the last three years this week, that is. Ginny had tried to give up on someone, however it failed. Someone she _could_ have. Someone named...

"Watch where you're going!"

Ginny ran head on into, the ever popular, Draco Malfoy. Within the last five years, Malfoy had become even more handsome, yet Ginny dared to mention this to anyone. He was handsome, without a doubt. She had just turned seventeen, yet still was only in her sixth year. Her feelings to him would never show, unless..

"Well if you weren't so damn stuck-up with your nose in the clouds, maybe you could see where you were going and not run into me!" Ginny stormed off. Grrrrrrrr. Draco watched Ginny storm off, despite the growing pain in his stomach, he would not let some little sixth year.. _girl_.. get to him. However he did like the way her long auburn hair swooshed when she walked, and the twinkle of her chocolate colored eyes, and the.. stop it Draco! He mentally slapped himself. "I have got to stop these childish infatuations," he reminded himself. But inside, he knew these weren't infatuations. His mind wondered off to reminder of Quidditch practice today.

Ginny sat down in the library with her brother, his girlfriend, and Harry. The look on Ginny's face puzzled the trio, as she had had that look on her face an immense amount lately. Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"Gin, what's troubling you? You've been so down lately."

"I'm alright, Mione. I'm just worried about some upcomming tests, t-thats all." She stuttered, trying her best not to. Harry looked at Ginny, showing signs of sympathy. Ginny grew angry with this. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't need sympathy from anyone! Just leave me alone!" Tears began to build, but she ran off into her dorm before anyone else could see that. She cried into her pillow, breathing heavily. "Why can't everyone leave me alone? Why can't Ron and Hermione just go off into their perfect world? Why can't Harry just get it through his thick, scarred head that I don't like him anymore? And why can't I get over that damn blonde haired Slytherin!" She cried until it hurt to cry. She heard a knock at her door.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice was soothing, but she didn't feel much like talking. "Ginny, can I come in?" Ginny pretended she was asleep until Hermione left. With that, she fell asleep peacefully, yet only to awaken to nightmares.

"Malfoy! Keep your broom up! MALFOY!" Madam Hooch shouted. "Malfoy, bring your broom down here this instant!"

"But you just told me to keep it up!"

"Well bring it down, you're flying it as if you have had one too many Firewhiskeys." He landed his broom. "Now Malfoy, what is-- Malfoy!" Malfoy walked off, irritated, mad, and just plain pissed off.

A/N: Okay so what did you think? I like it, I think. I writing Chappie 2 right now, so I'll update shortly.


	2. Ch 2 Impossibility

Disclaimer: As usual nothing is mine, i suck big time.

A/N: Haha I'm having fun with this! I actually wrote this in my science and english class, so it could be.. interesting.

Ginny woke up to sounds of moaning.

"Keep the noise low, Mione!" She sleepily wiped her eyes in slight irritation. Hermione came outside roughly ten minutes later, steadying her breath.

"He's good.."

"Ew! Mione, he's my brother!" Ginny covered her face in disgust. "That's wrong on so many levels!" Hermione laughed aloud.

"So Ginny, tell me. Are you really over that tempting blonde, Malfoy?" She batted her eyes quickly with a quick smile. However Ginny missed the humor, and looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, I mean I think so. What's so great about him, anyways? Just because he's mildly attractive and can lure even the most controlled girl into a trap, doesn't mean I still actually feel for that.. that.. **Pureblood**." Hermione smirked at Ginny.

"You know you want to." Puzzled, Ginny looked at her.

"Want to what?"

"You know.."

"Hermione!"

"I'm just kidding Ginny. Really, chill out. You know he's not worth it." Ginny's anger increased a little.

"No, you know it. I refuse to believe it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." It grew a tad bit awkward, so Hermione tried to enlighten it.

"I did notice Dean Thomas eyeing you.."

"Eh, not my type, Mione."  
"Of course not, because he's not Draco."

"Mione.."

"I know."

Flash to Malfoy

Malfoy walked to the Great Hall with Crabbe at his right and Goyle at his left. Crabbe was counting steps.

"961, 962, 963, 964...OOF! Ow, 965." Draco began to laugh.

"Dumbass, you forgot the trick step.. again." Crabbe looked up.

"Man, why the hell do they need that steppy-thingy anyways?" Goyle intervened.

"So people like you can fall on your ass every time."

"Man, you've fallen too."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!" Draco grew agitated.

"Both of you shut up! You have both fallen on your asses, now drop it!" With that, they shut up quickly. "Now Crabbe, go and fetch me a Firewhiskey from the Common Room. Go!"

"Okay, Draco." Crabbe and Goyle went to get Draco the Firewhiskey. Draco thought about anything and everything to get a certain someone on his mind, and it sure wasn't Hermione. "Ugh, I need to get that childish little girl off of my mind. That fling was nothing, nothing of any importance. I never should have gone to that party, oh but that kiss. That was a kiss of-- Malfoy! Snap out of it. I need to fuck, to get my mind back on track." Malfoy sat down in the library, lost in thought. "Maybe I should become a DE. I mean, maybe that would get my mind off of her. That night was..."

Ginny and Ron walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron whispered the password to the picture, "Mandrin Hair" and walked in. Harry and Hermione were already in there, and they looked a little distraught.

"Oh My God, Ron, Ginny. There is a message for you, it has something to do with your Mum and Dad. Dumbledore couldn't find you, but said it was ergent.."

A/N: Cliffy? Maybe.. lol. Uhm, more reviews, more chapters! lol thanks to you guys for takin the time to read it.. {can't get 'Dammit Man' out of my head.. i dont even like rap!} 3 Alecz


	3. Ch 3 Unfair Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, NOTHING! Again, I would be rich if I did.

A/N: It's in the middle of a hurricane and I'm writing this. I'm smart. =)

Ginny held a terrified look on her face, and clenched her stomach. "I.. I'm going to be sick!" She ran to the her bed.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed for his sister, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You need to see what's wrong before anything, Ron." There was faint talking, and then McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore looked as if Hogwarts was to be closed.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?" Ron was scared, for his parents, for him, but mostly for his sister. Dumbledore began his speech.

"There was a call from the Ministry of Magic. It came from Luscius." Ron glanced over at Harry as a look of 'Oh joy.' "He said there had been an accident with your parents, Ron. They were all to take one of your fathers 'Flying Cars' and to go to Romania to see Charlie about some Norwegian Ridgebacks. However, there was an accident." Ron took a deep breath and Hermione went to see where Ginny was. "It wasn't as hopeful as we wanted it to be, as their were some casualties." He began to almost choke on his words. "Within those casualties were your parents." That hit Ron like a rock being thrown threw a glass window. How would he break it to Ginny. Ron felt tears building.

"I... I need to tell Ginny." Ron went to find his sister, afraid of telling this to her. "Ginny?" He knocked on the door. "Ginny, I need to talk to you."

"Go away, Ron. I just don't want to know." Ron tried to open the door, yet it was locked. He whispered, "Alohamora" and the door opened.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Ron went over to her bed, and reached for her hand. "Ginny, it's about Mum and Dad. There was an accident.." Before he could finish, tears were already rolling down Ginny's cheek. "Ginny.." She was in hysterics.

"It's not fucking fair! Why did this happen to.. Mum and Dad? Why couldn't it of happened to someone else!" Ginny threw herself against the bed, sobbing.

"Remember Gin, that it happened to Harry too." Ginny looked over at her brother, a bit cold-hearted.

"What are _you_ worried about? This is your last year, you can do what you please. However, I'm stuck here another year, and now without parents, a brother, anything!" Ron believed that this wasn't the time to discuss it, and decided to wait awhile and return to the Common Room. Dumbledore and McGonagall were still there. Ron looked at them with his tear-stained face and broken heart.

"What exactly happened?" Ron asked, needing to know.

Dumbledore began once again.

"Well, they were off to Romania. The car was running fine, they had been driving fine. However, it was late and rather foggy. Then the trouble started. Arthur and Luscius got into a disagreement about chocolate frogs [saying that the Witch or Wizard should stay there]. Arthur was driving, and turned around to argue with Luscius. When doing so, the car began to teeter, and quickly began to decline. Molly was asleep, and never saw it coming. Luscius managed to survive." Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he bowed his head in respect.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore, what will happen? I mean, what about services, and their possessions.. and-" Ron continued to ramble on the endless list of things to do, while still lost in thought. He thought a moment more. "What about Ginny? Where will she stay this summer for the holidays? She can't stay alone, and I'll be gone, Harry and Hermione too. Maybe she can stay with a friend." Dumbledore made an offer that Ron would have to seriously consider.

"Ron, when this came to my attention, Luscius made an offer I think you may doubt at first, but may be the best for Ginny. She is only 17, therefore not fully capable of taking care of herself. She has less than a year before the summer holidays. You'll be able to go into training, but she still has another year. Luscius' offer stands as follows. At the end of her sixth year, she will go with Draco to his home. Draco is taking off a year before he starts his training, and being the intelligent student he is, I decided to bring him back after he finishes to do some continuous reading and studying in Quidditch." Ron was completely lost.

"What does all of this mean?"

"This means that Malfoy has offered Ginny a place to stay until the end of her seventh year, that she will stay with them and with Draco." Ron turned as red as his hair, definetely not liking the idea of it all.

A/N: Wow that was an interesting Chappie. Continue to review if you like!!

B/N [Beta Note] : Heehee, Hiiiiiiiii!!! lol!! I beta'd this chapter... I hope it's good. Alecz has horrible typing skills, lol!! I LOVE YOU ALECZ! {3


	4. Ch 4 Desired Choices

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long for me to update. With that stupid hurricane that came through, we havn't had power since last weekend. Grr So anyways here is chapter four. Oh thank you Rain for beta'in it.

Disclaimer: Yep. I own it all! Yea.. I wish.

Ron's whole body ached. "Se.. send her to.. to Lucius?" Ron stuttered. "Are you out of your damn mind? Send her to that.. that Death Eater? No! Ginny will never sit for it. She will not live with Lucius, Narcissa and especially Draco Malfoy!" Ron took a deep breath. "Never." Dumbledore jumped in during Ron's breath.

"Ron, I understand your point of view, but Ginny doesn't have many options. Seventeen and homeless.. think about it, Ron." Ron knew he was right, but why was Lucius being so generous.

"Why is Lucius offering this?" Ron was completely puzzled.

"Lucius feels as if it was all his fault. Granted Lucius has a reputation for being.. overwhelming, he _was_ in the car during the accident."

"Yeah, but how did he make it out _just peachy_?" Dumbledore pondered momentarily.

"It was head on, but Narcissa and Lucius were in the back and suffered other injuries." Ron scoffed.

"Well, Ginny won't go for it. I know she won't."

"Know I won't what?" Ginny walked out of her room, clearly depressed and falling apart. "Won't what?" She repeated.

"Ginny, we need to, uhm, discuss where you will be staying for the Christmas and Summer holidays."

"Where will I stay?" The look on her face screamed hell.

"Well, I will be staying with Mione, and you can stay as well.." Ginny would choose anything but to stay with the perfect couple. "...or Lucius has offered..." He took a breath. "...for you to stay with the Malfoy family." The words rolled off his tongue in sincere disgust. "So when the holidays do come, you can stay with Mione and me." Ginnys hot temper quickly came into play.

"I don't necessarily want to go with you two. You guys will be having random sex all the time. I have a decision to make and I plan to stick with what I choose. And you nor anyone else will decide for me."

"Ginny, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Ginny turned slowly to look her brother square in the eye.

"Get it through your thick, red head. I am not a little girl anymore! I dont need you to watch me and I sure as hell don't need the damn 'Trio'!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now. "Let me grow up and make my own mistakes!"

"But who are you staying with?" Harry was a little curious. She knew the answer to this.

"I.. I don't know. I will, however let you know tonight at dinner, Professor Dumbledore." Ginny and Ron had basically forgotten that he was there. With that, she went off to become lost in thought about her future.

"Well that went well, Ron." Hermione added sarcastically. "You do realize that since you argued so much with her, she's going to choose Lucius."

"No she won't. She won't if she knows whats good for her."

**Later that day in Care of Magical Creatures**

The new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Madame Brittone, was busy instructing some rather advanced fourth years on some Jarveys. The Trio, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were busy writing essays. Harry and Ron got up and moved over to Malfoy, Ron was determined to keep Malfoy away from his sister.

"What pleasure do you have of visiting me?"

"Cut the bullshit, Malfoy. You don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. But I love my sister and I don't want her anywhere near the likes of you. Is there anyway that your father can close his offer on letting Ginny stay with you?" Draco's satisfaction grew and his smile widened.

"So this is what it's about. Well Weasley, I think it's generous of my father to do this."

"Agreed Malfoy, but I would still like a sister when she leaves Hogwarts."

"Stop your worrying. Damn. I doubt she'll even stay with us."

"I don't know, Malfoy. Her and Ron had a small falling out earlier. We think she'll choose you." Malfoy laughed aloud.

"Virginia Weasley wants nothing to do with me. But, you never know what choices a vulnerable young girl could make." And with that, the bell rang.

**To dinner at the Great Hall**

Ginny was sitting impatiently at the Gryffindor table. Momentarily she would make a decision between friends and enemies. 'Oh what does Ron know," she thought in her head. "Nothing. How would he know what I want? He wouldn't. I mean I think I know what I want.'

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore silenced them immediately. "The Christmas holidays are approaching, as well as finals. You have the option of going home, or to stay here at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madame Hooch, and myself will stay here this holiday." There were random whispers, followed by silence once again. However, before Dumbledore could resume his speech, a big and burly Hagrid walked in the hall. Hermione's face lit up immediately when she saw this lovable giant.

"Hagrid! Over here!" Hagrid quickly smiled at Dumbledore, who nodded, and walked to join them over at the Gryffindor table.

"As I was saying, if you plan to stay here, please consult one of the four of us. Other than that, please enjoy a delicious dinner as we prepare for our final few weeks before the holidays." Dumbledore concluded and sat down.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted. Ron jumped out of his seat when he heard his friend scream.

"What is it? What's wrong!?"

"For the first time since we've been here, we have no issue to deal with. No talking books, no escaped Godparents, no evil dark lords..."

"What about my sister!?" Hermione grabbed Ron.

"Ron!"

"Of course we are worried about Ginny." Ron sat down, still displeased. Ginny stood up and looked at Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He didn't respond. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!" He stopped and looked at Ginny.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"I made a decision." She was looking nervous.

"And it is?" She glanced around.

"I.. I.. I wish to stay with.. The Malfoy family." At the moment, random whispers began once again as a very suprised and disturbed Draco Malfoy dropped all the food in his hand. Dumbledore held a twinkle in his eye, knowingly.

"WHAT! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY PSYCHO, GINNY?"

"Very well, Ginny. I will owl Lucius tonight."

"Thank you." Ron looked as if a giant spider had claimed the body of his sister.

"Ginny.. why?"

"I feel as if I just need space, Ron. Just time away from you all. no offense, I just want to.. to explore." Ron sighed aloud.

"Okay, Ginny. Okay." They then finished dinner, peacefully.

A/N: I am soooo sorry it took so long to write. Once I finally got internet back, I got into a few small disagreements with my neighborhood. Thanks to all of you for reviewing!


End file.
